


Hunting the Hunter

by lodessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-08
Updated: 2005-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd always thought that he wanted her to stop looking but when it actually happened he found it intolerable. Every action felt empty and meaningless when Bellatrix was not watching and waiting to approve or disapprove, but importantly just to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting the Hunter

The night came when Sirius had finally had enough. He left that night, after giving his mother a piece of his mind, and went to live with the Potters, who were overjoyed to have him. He was finally free of his family and everything they stood for. Free of all the prejudice and the sort of insane neurosis that was harbored in the pure blood line, fostered through generations of inbred children. Sirius was free but something just felt wrong.

When Sirius seceded from the Black family, Bellatrix stopped looking at him. He'd always thought that he wanted her to stop looking but when it actually happened he found it intolerable. Every action felt empty and meaningless when Bellatrix was not watching and waiting to approve or disapprove, but importantly just to react. His acts of defiance had no point when she wasn't there to observe them. Sleeping with Muggle girls, just because they were Muggles, lost it's appeal, and indulging in too much drink just left him hungover the next morning. He was a free man and that freedom terrified him. 

He started following her around, dogging her steps like she used to haunt his. He knew she was aware he was doing it, yet she refused to react. He got less and less subtle about it and finally one day he followed only a few feet behind her and when she went into her apartment he followed her. Bellatrix proceeded to the kitchen and started to fix herself a drink. Sirius followed her and stood staring at her from across the counter. Bellatrix continued to ignore him and wandered into the bedroom, stripping out of the dress she was wearing and sitting on her bed in her undergarments. She sipped at her drink and unpinned her hair, which had been pulled back. Finishing, she stripped out of her undergarments and slid beneath the sheets. 

Sirius, who had been hovering in the doorway, decided to follow suit and crawled in next to her. Bellatrix still made no response, not even when Sirius' muddy boots touched her satin sheets. His hand began to wander across her skin, down the side of her leg and she shuddered a little, but would not meet his eye. His hand continued to wander and he could see that her body was reacting but still she refused to look at him or give any indication of acknowledgment. Frustrated, Sirius grabbed Bellatrix by the jaw and yanked her face towards him. He kissed her roughly, straddling her body to get a more powerful angle. Suddenly Bellatrix was kissing him back, passion finally breaking through and her eyes lighting up. Sirius began to shed his clothing, rapidly. 

When Bellatrix had finally responded and looked at him he suddenly felt like a part of him came alive that had been lying dead since he'd left home, since his confrontation with his mother and since it ended and Bellatrix looked away from him and hadn't looked back. He needed to feel her flesh against his own and know that she could not ignore him, that she had to notice and respond. He explored her body like it was unexplored territory. He wouldn't release her attention, every moan or physical reaction she gave him made him feel warmer and warmer and it was just what he needed. She cried out his name and everything was forgiven.


End file.
